Kamiko
Kamiko is a supporting character appearing in Shadow Warrior 2. History Before Shadow Warrior 2 Kamiko is the daughter of an infamous criminal mastermind. Because of that, she never saw him and lived away from him as a security precaution. When she reached adulthood, Kamiko became a scientist, working in a Chi Physics lab at Zilla Enterprises. There, she helped Zilla to invent Chi engines that harnessed Chi for energy and created a compound known as Shade. In the end Zilla poisons Kamiko by giving her a high dose of Shade. Shadow Warrior 2 Because her body becomes corrupted, Master Smith transfers Kamiko's soul into Lo Wang's body. Where she journeys with him and gets irritated every time he makes a stupid joke. When after learning the truth about Mezu, her father, she accepts her destiny to be the gatekeeper in his place and transforms into a dragon to seal the way of the Shadow Realm gate. Keeping the Gateway between Human World and Shadow Realm sealed. However, it seems that she also devours Lo Wang in the process. Personality Kamiko is very childish, always complaining when things don't go the way she wants to. However as the story progress, she grows more mature and after learning the truth that she is an Ancient, accepts her destiny as the key to safe and keep the human world and Shadow Realm separated for good. She also is a brilliant mathematician and scientist, responsible for inventing Chi-engines and robotics for Zilla. Design Kamiko before corruption looks like an average scientist working for Zilla, but after Shade injection is covered by purple mist. The mutations destroyed her clothes, disfigured her body, and produced additional limbs. As spirit, Kamiko "wears" latex-type suit and has - common in East Asia - hairstyle. Strategy Kamiko's corrupted body (labeled as Corrupted Kamiko or Devouring Kamiko) body can be met 3 times, plus the dual boss fight in The Way of the Wang DLC. Each fight is tough and requires a lot of agility. Corrupted Kamiko Corrupted Kamiko is the first in-game boss, which the player meets in the center of Dragon Mountain at the end of story quest "Zilla Attack". Her attacks can be divided into TWO categories—Ranged: which includes fireball rain, Spike Ram (in second phase), chi-power walls—and Melee: which includes various jumps and stomps. When reaching the middle of her health, she summons 4 Thorntails with various immunities and until they die she is invincible and casts non-stop chi walls, which can be avoided. Due to her size and speed, it is recommended to limit the use of rocket/grenade launcher or rifles and instead use machine guns. On higher level she may be immune to one element, but in that case she will surely be weak to opposite element. After defeating her, it mutates to a version known as Devouring Kamiko and escapes the Dragon Mountain. Devouring Kamiko The first time Devouring Kamiko can be spotted is at the end of side mission Monster Tea Party, where she stands near a vessel filled with tea infused with crude. However, after seeing Lo Wang, she escapes the battlefield. Devouring Kamiko is probably responsible for destroying the tea plantation and killing workers. The Boss Fight with Devouring Kamiko is at the end of story mission Body Shaking, where she is seen while drinking Dark Rain. In this fight, her body doesn't use the "chi-walls" ability, but - thanks to her huge fist - she can rush or do leaping attacks, dealing serious damage. Same as in case of Corrupted Kamiko, due to her agility, weapons like the Raven are highly recommend. This time, she does not summon any support and most of her attacks are the same as in case of Corrupted Kamiko. After being beaten for the second time, her body escapes the battlefield, but helicopters sent by Zilla manages to capture her and transport to one of his labs (the player can see it again in Zilla Lab sector B during story mission "Violent Takeover", from where it is later stolen by Ameonna's followers). Ancient Goddess Ameonna After capturing her body and transporting it away from Zilla City, Gozu transports Ameonna's soul into that body, causing further mutation. For a tactic for that boss fight, see: Ameonna Corrupted Kamiko & Devouring Kamiko This duo can be met as a final challenge in a The Way of the Wang DLC. It is advised to eliminate Devouring Kamiko first, as the weaker version will produce Thorntails, which will make hard fight nearly impossible. Weapons with high ROF are recommended. Trivia * Kamiko's role in Shadow Warrior 2 seems to be similar to that of Hoji in the Shadow Warrior (2013). * Ameonna and Kamiko have the same voice actress. * Kamiko is the youngest person in the Shadow Warrior franchise, as she is 3 years old. * Kamiko treats Master Smith like her father, opposite in her relation to her biological father. * Kamiko likes tea, which can be spotted during a few quest where she either talks about making her tea or "infusing" it. * When first met in Shadow Warrior 2, Kamiko recites the Fibonacci sequence. Gallery Downloaddthj.jpg|Kamiko before soul transfer Skasm1final.jpg|Kamiko in the game Magdalena-radziej-sw2-kamiko-boss-stage1.jpg|Corrupted Kamiko's body concept art CorrKami.png|Corrupted Kamiko DevKami.png|Devouring Kamiko KamikoClose.png|Close view of Kamiko's body corruption KamikoBody.png|Kamiko's body in ZIlla Labs Piotr-rusnarczyk-kamiko01.jpg|Model Mmagdalena-radziej-kamiko2.jpg|Kamiko concept art Mahgdalena-radziej-kamiko5.jpg|Variations Magdalegna-radziej-kamiko4.jpg|Face concept art Reference Category:Shadow Warrior 2 Characters Category:Shadow Warrior 2 Bosses Category:Female characters